House of Horrors
A presumed hostage situation in a Santa Cruz entertainment facility takes a turn for the worse with the addition of incendiary mutant powers to the mix. Events *Emergency dispatch receives a call at 4:27pm. It was garbled, disjointed, and cut off abruptly. The traceback led to the maze. *Four officers are sent into the maze. They call for back-up, but their call is similarly garbled and disjointed and referenced fire and monsters. Two have been recovered, one living (Reese) and one dead (Edmund), and two remain in the maze. *Reese exits the maze carrying the dead officer and has to be taken down by his fellow officers and sedated by medical officials due to erratic behavior. *Sachs and Morrigan interview police officers already on the scene, obtain information on what's already happened. *Caduceus attempts to establish contact with anyone inside the maze to no avail. *Two teams enter the maze; Caduceus and Sachs through the emergency exit and Morrigan and Nightshade through the front. *After five minutes, Caduceus calls for power to be cut, stating that he and Sachs are entering the haunted house. *Sachs and Caduceus return to the emergency exit briefly to hand off a teenager who appears to have been shot twice with tranquilizers with Rebound charged to see that he gets medical attention. They don't even step outside the maze before going back inside. *Morrigan, under the effects of the hallucinogen, overdoses one of the Maze employees on tranquilizers. *Nightshade, also under the effects of the hallucinogen, uses her powers in such a manner as to start a fire within the building. *Sachs and Caduceus find a teenaged girl (Lucy Mercer) hiding in an office on the second floor. Caduceus tranquilizes her for extraction when she is unwilling to go with them. *Caduceus escapes the building with Lucy in tow. *Sachs re-enters the burning portions of the building to rescue one of the civillians, prior to his own escape. *Nightshade tranquilizes a non-functional Morrigan, and removes the both of them from the building. *Firefighters arrive on scene. X-Factor's agents are treated by EMS techs. Aftermath *The firefighters manage to rescue five more people from the building. Over the course of the evening, thirteen bodies are recovered. *Several of the people rescued are touch-and-go. However, by Tuesday evening, all but one are considered stable. That one, rescued by the firefighters, is still at risk from considerable third degree burns. *Around midnight, there is a small commotion in the hospital to which most of the people from the Maze were taken, sending several patients and one nurse into a panic. It is brought quickly under control. The incident, if one looks, centers around the hospital room of 14-year-old Lucy Mercer. *Mid Tuesday afternoon, preliminary tox results for Officer Edmund return. They've turned up an as-yet unidentified compound in his blood; it seems to have a fairly quick rate of breakdown. Over the course of the day, the same compound turns up in blood samples taken from several of the Maze victims. *Around 8:30pm Tuesday evening, results from the first batch of autopsies come in. Of note are a deceased young woman, Julie Wells, whose cause of death is listed as severe skull fractures, and a young man, Arthur Mercer, whose tox results show levels of the tranquilizer used by X-Factor that are roughly five times the reccommended dose. Important Evidence *Nightshade manages to get the building layout, but there's no information available about the layout of the maze. *Worst case, there are approximately twenty-five people in the maze. Eight employees, thirteen customers who payed electronically, plus however many customers payed with cash. *The only solid IDs are the employees and the two officers still in the maze: Anne Carter and Ben Jacobs. *Edmund's cause of death was a gunshot wound to the head, but the autopsy results are pending. *Most of the Maze victims, living and dead, show a specific unfamiliar compound in their tox screens. *The presence of that same compound in Lucy Mercer's bloodwork even prior to the incident confirms her as the probable source. People Major *'Lucy Mercer': A recently-manifested mutant whose power allows her to output an airborne hallucinogenic compound, Lucy is the root of the disaster in the Maze. Minor *'Sergeant Marian Parsons' - Officer in charge. *'Arthur Mercer': Given a lethal dose of tranquilizers by Alessia Fiore. Locations *Santa Cruz :Martin's Maze of Mysteries: A funhouse-style attraction that opened on the pier in early May. It boasts a mirror maze, a hall of wax, and a haunted house section. Also a gift shop with cheesy, over-priced toys modelled off of popular movie monsters. Links *Carpenter Email: Call to mission *Alden Email: Wrap-Up and Suggestions Category:2010 Missions